Every Day is a Holiday with You
by Lakerae
Summary: Teenage Love. One-shot Obiyuki stories with a holiday theme. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

Shirayuki's right forearm was burning. She stirred the thick cookie dough in the bowl like it had insulted her. But she was determined to a fault. The recipe said stir until smooth, and she wasn't going to be defeated by semi-sweet chocolate chips, thank you very much. Shirayuki exhaled in exasperation.

"Maybe I should've bought the instant mix," she said, slowing down her circles and relaxing her grip on the wooden spoon. Yuzuri chuckled, tearing off a sheet of parchment paper and lining a flat metal tray. "You said scratch," Yuzuri teased, winking at her red-haired friend. "Maybe Obi will gift you a KitchenAid mixer for White Day."

Shirayuki broke out in a giggling fit. Thinking about Obi shopping for anything besides scarves and black T-shirts made her heart flutter. Obi was her best friend and as cliché as it sounded, he meant the whole world to her.

Homemade cookies, Shirayuki agreed. Yes, he would like that.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Shirayuki grimaced as last year's memory crept into her thoughts.

* * *

She was dating Zen, the most popular guy in Clarines. Even though he didn't go to Lyrias High School, all the girls knew him. Hell, all the boys knew him, and was even good friends with Obi at one point. Zen couldn't help receiving gifts from other girls, and he couldn't reject them because being a prince was his reputation. When Shirayuki gave him homemade chocolate cupcakes—a gift she spent all night making—he was less enthusiastic than she hoped for. "Oh," Zen gasped, giving Shirayuki a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. There was a flash of disappointment. Shirayuki apologized, even though she had no idea why she was sorry. She was always apologizing. And although Zen thanked her repeatedly, she realized she wasn't going to be making him anything again.

Then she called him less and less. He canceled dates as much as they made plans for them. And like the end of a song, their relationship faded slowly.

And Obi was there the whole time, sitting on her shoulders—sometimes playing the devil, teasing and tempting her to live dangerously, but mostly an angel encouraging her to be herself.

"Do you want me to rough him up, Miss?" Obi asked, tossing the baseball to her like it was a ball of socks. "No, it's fine," she answered, catching the ball with ease and throwing the ball back with a bit of oomph in it. "Ow," Obi groaned, fanning his right hand, shaking the pain away. "He's a dumbass for dumping you, by the way," Obi huffed out, but he continued to throw the ball delicately like it was made of yarn. And it landed in her hands softly. Shirayuki felt a tinge of anger rise to her cheeks as she stared at the ball in her hands. Geez, I'm not that fragile, she thought.

"No, I think we ghosted each other," she retorted, throwing the ball over his head, on purpose.

Obi glared at her, sighing with annoyance. Shirayuki shrugged, giving him a smirk. "Now throw it to me normally, okay?"

Their hangouts soon became more like dates, changing little details of their behavior.

"I don't have cooties, you know," Obi said, unsheathing a straw. Obi's lips curled into a smile and his tongue peeked out as he lowered his head to take a sip of cherry Coke. "I know," Shirayuki said shyly, throwing an unwrapped straw at Obi's face. She leaned across the table, and Obi watched her, gripping the cup tightly, as Shirayuki slowly drank from the same straw, never leaving her eyes on him. He turned away, a tint of pink on his cheeks, and Shirayuki heard him mumble, "Lucky, lucky straw."

When they went to go see a movie, they both reached for the arm rest that separated the two seats between them—lifting it up together. Shirayuki scooted past her seat and Obi lifted his arm, resting it on her shoulders. She laid her head on his chest, his long breathes soothing her. Dammit, why couldn't they have picked a longer movie?

And during one of their study sessions, the silence was unbearable. Shirayuki stretched her legs under the table, her bare feet accidentally grazing Obi's knees. Obi looked up from his book, meeting her gaze. Shirayuki's eyes went wide, embarrassed. But before she could retract her legs, Obi grabbed them and pulled her closer, laying them on top of his thighs. "Relax," he said, squeezing one of her ankles. She flushed red, lowering her eyes, forgetting how to breathe. She was far from relaxed. "D-Do you know what formula you—" Shirayuki's breath hitched. Obi's fingers climbed up her left shin, and his palm rested on her knee. Her body was on fire, knots forming at the bottom of her stomach.

She watched Obi turn a page slowly, golden eyes blazing into her green. Her whole body melted, softening as Obi massaged the back of her knees. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Algebra test be damned.

Two can play that game, she thought. Shirayuki flexed her left foot, curling her toes against the inside of Obi's thighs. "What did you use to solve question twenty-three?" she asked, feeling a twitch against her foot. Obi turned his head quickly, and Shirayuki caught a glimpse of red on his cheeks. "I…" Obi's voice trailed off. Shirayuki flexed her foot again, and Obi's hands gripped the table like he was almost knocked out of his chair.

* * *

It was Yuzuri's idea to bake chocolate cookies for the boys. And when she meant bake, she meant buying all the ingredients while Shirayuki mixed the batter. Suzu deserved the best, she said, even if it wasn't made by her.

"What the hell are you two, anyway?" Yuzuri asked, lifting an eyebrow and grinning. Shirayuki squeaked, surprised by such an invasive question. "Me and who?" Shirayuki retorted, her voice unconvincing.

"You and Suzu," she said, deadpan. Her eyes narrowed at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki's body froze from the slight chill in the air. "Oh. Uh…"

"Oh, my God, dum-dum," Yuzuri huffed with a teasing smile. "Of course you and Obi."

Friends. Friends would be the right answer, of course, but Shirayuki just couldn't bring herself to label their relationship that way. He was so much more to her.

She stopped stirring. Her eyes fluttered closed as her mind drifted back in time.

It was Obi who caught her when she almost fell that one time she carried books twice her weight. It was Obi who took a punch in the face when she was being harassed by three dudes who liked her red hair. It was Obi who stayed with her for hours when Zen stood her up. It was always Obi.

"Earth to Shirayuki," Yuzuri's voice echoed in her ears.

Shirayuki's eyes snapped open. She shook her head like she just woke up.

"I don't know what I am to Obi, but I know what he is to me."

She looked at the bowl of batter in her arms and handed it to Yuzuri.

"No, this isn't right," she said, shaking her head. Yuzuri looked at her, narrowing her eyes. "I am not mixing another batch, Shirayuki," Yuzuri said, scooping a ball of cookie dough from the bowl.

Shirayuki continued to shake her head. "Obi deserves better."

* * *

Suzu was inhaling the cookies, crumbs falling out of his mouth as he moaned in delight. Obi stared at his younger friend, eyes darting at the nearly empty basket in his hands. The bastard didn't even offer me some, he thought. He was not a jealous-type of guy, but he couldn't remember the last time he had chocolate cookies. And Suzu ate them like it was his last meal.

"So are those from…" Obi's voice trailed, wishing the words never came out. Today was not the day he wanted to wear his heart on his sleeve.

"Yeah, Yuzuri and Shirayuki made them last night," Suzu bragged. He placed the basket back inside the plastic wrapper, saving three cookies, and tied it with the red ribbon it came with.

"That's cool," Obi said as his eyes wandered aimlessly in the cafeteria. They were searching for someone. Maybe someone with a basket of cookies, too. A stinging pain shot into his chest.

Lunch was almost over and Obi's heart dropped further down to his stomach as the minutes passed by. He told himself last night not to expect anything—it was just like any other day.

Obi left gym class ten minutes early, heading straight to the chemistry lab. He was going to walk her home today, dammit—just like any other day. The last school bell rang, and Obi stood underneath the tree where he usually waits for Shirayuki.

He watched a few students trickled out of the room. His body tensed when he finally caught a glimpse of bright red coming out. "Miss!" he yelled, waving an arm at her.

Shirayuki met his gaze, eyes bright, and smiled her usual smile at him.

"Ready to go home, Miss?" Obi asked shyly, his hands tucked inside the front pockets of his pants. He could barely look at her, fighting back feelings that were clawing their way out.

"Um, sure, Obi," she said, the words dragging out slowly. "But I need to stop by the greenhouse on our way out."

They walked side-by-side, their hands brushing against each other with each step. He couldn't remember whose hand reached out to the other, but their fingers were finally intertwined.

"How was your lunch?" He knew it was a punk-ass question. He wanted to ask where the hell she was. But like his mother always said, "Don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

And he was afraid to confirm doubts that swirled in his head the last couple of months.

He didn't know what he was to her, but one thing he knew for sure—he liked Shirayuki, a lot.

He liked her since the first time he met her when she almost fell, hauling books like she lifted weights on the regular. He dedicated his mind, body and soul to her the day he was blindsided by a jerk and his two friends harassing her. And he gave his heart to Shirayuki, replacing the one Zen broke when he stood her up at the festival last year.

"I went home for lunch," Shirayuki answered, squeezing his hand. "I forgot your present and went home to get it."

Obi's knees buckled. He stopped walking like his legs forgot how to work. "P-P-Present?" he stuttered. So much for playing it cool.

Shirayuki held his hand tighter, pulling his arm to move him forward. "Come on. I'll give it to you in the greenhouse."

They ran.

* * *

"It smells nice in here," Obi muttered, dramatically inhaling so she knew he was sniffing the air. God, the anticipation was killing him. His heart was pounding in his chest.

The greenhouse was like a labyrinth with rows and rows of different plants. Obi had no idea where they were heading, but as president of the Garden Club, Shirayuki knew exactly where to take him.

They finally reached the back corner with a bench surrounded by tall bushy hedges that hid it from the glass walls. It was discrete. Private. Intimate.

Shirayuki sat down, dragging Obi right next to her.

"Is this where you kill me?" Obi teased, letting out a small nervous chuckle. There was enough light for Obi to catch her flash of a smile. There was a sense of danger on her lips.

"I arranged this spot last year. The leaves catch more sun, so they're healthier," she explained, looking up above them. "They grew so big that they formed into an awning. It's a good place to be alone."

 _Alone._ Obi swallowed hard as they locked eyes. She moved in closer, her face so close Obi could feel the heat of her breath. He wasn't sure if he was still breathing.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Obi's eyes went wide, waiting for her to take back what she just said. But she didn't. She cupped his face this time, and repeated, "Kiss me." Yeah, she said it loud and clear.

He closed his eyes, tilted his head and parted his lips over hers. Their lips moved slowly, savoring each time they met. He flicked his tongue and slid it against her bottom lip. His taste buds sparked, tasting a familiar flavor. His eyes shot open and he pulled back.

"Is that… chocolate?"

Shirayuki slowly smiled, her eyes half-lidded. "Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day," she panted, still trying to catch her breath. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and took out a lip balm.

Obi grinned when it finally dawned on him what her present was. _Chocolate kisses._

She pecked him, and he felt her smile against his lips.

He slid his hands into her hair, pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers.

"Thank you," he exhaled, his eyes closing softly. Obi tasted the chocolate again.

And they continued to kiss, dragging their lips and tongue until the flavor faded away.


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween

SHIRAYUKI

Shirayuki agreed to a couples' costume and Obi promised they wouldn't match. After planning and mostly disagreeing for a month now, they both decided a classic witch and a cat would be the perfect way to coordinate without being too cheesy. ("No, Obi, we are not going as Plug and Socket.")

So when Obi showed up at her door—dressed to kill—she knew she was in trouble.

"One of us has to change, Obi," Shirayuki said, shaking her head and tapping her pointy black boots.

"I thought you were going to be the cat," Obi retorted, his teeth extra bright against the green paint on his face. He wore a black dress with black and white striped tights underneath it.

"Fine, I'll change," Shirayuki sighed in defeat.

She had to admit: he looked so fucking sexy as the Wicked Witch of the East. She wanted to rub her hands up and down his legs, chaffing against the fuzzy stockings, hike up his dress and ride his broomstick all the way to Kansas.

"You know, that paint is going to be a problem," she shouted on her way to her room. "You're going to get green all over my face."

But she wanted him all over her face. And her neck. And her…

Oh, God, it was more than a problem. Teenage hormonal rage was a thing and she was oozing so much of it that if a vampire sucked all her blood, she still had enough to jump Obi's bones for three lifetimes.

But Obi was surprisingly a gentleman. And he was moving at a glacial speed. So much that Shirayuki was questioning their passion for each other. Something she didn't think she needed to worry about since they started dating. _Why won't he touch her?_

It was she who had initiated their first kiss on Valentine's Day. And she had fucked up his surprise during White Day, they were laughing instead of heading to second base.

God, she desperately wanted to know what second base was like. She once felt his cock twitch on her foot during a study session, but that was it. Obi was more careful now, turning his body when she got too close, or sitting far away enough there was a draft between them. Even when they'd kiss, he'd stretch his neck to the point of tearing a ligament or two just so that he didn't press his body against her.

"Did you fall asleep in there?" Obi yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Shirayuki's father wasn't home, but Obi respected him so much he would never dare enter her room without his knowledge or consent.

"I'm naked and I can't seem to find my cat ears!" She lied. Her ears were on top of her head and she wasn't completely naked—but lacy black bras and panties were close enough. Her door was wide open and all he needed to do was walk up 20 steps and he'd see her in all her taut and perky glory. She heard a small clatter downstairs and possibly a quiet groan from him.

"W-Well, hurry up, babe. Kiki is going to kill us if we're late," he stammered, his voice pained and tensed from God knows what.

Shirayuki zipped up her black body suit, dangling the zipper just below her cleavage and a little lace peeking above the "V" of her neckline. She drew whiskers on her face so she at least could be a convincing cat without a tail.

She walked down the stairs slowly, the spandex hugging every inch of her skin and leaving nothing to the imagination of how well she'd kept her body in tight form.

"Ready," she smirked as she caught a glimpse of his blush before he turned his head away.

"This was the best I could do," Shirayuki teased, twirling in front of him and extending her ass to accentuate it in front of him. Obi straightened his back, widening his legs like he was adjusting something underneath his stockings.

"No complaints here," he said, flashing her a small smile, his eyes half lidded. He tentatively placed his hand on the small of her back, his palm burning into the spandex like a hot iron, and pushed her through the door gently. "After you, pussycat."

Shirayuki flushed red. She heard him correctly, and his tone was as straightforward as he could get, but her thighs clenched with need as the word "pussy" echoed in her head.

MITSUHIDE

The Seiran residence transformed from royal mansion to a Halloween soiree overnight thanks to Kiki's crafting skills. Mitsuhide plucked a velvet black spider hanging from a cottony web, the corners of his lips tugged into a small smile. He continued to look around, his eyes jumping in awe noticing the small details Kiki had added into the decorations. He stopped at the photo wall of pumpkins and haystacks and picked up a smiling jack-o-lantern. "Even her carving skills are perfect," he muttered.

Kiki had asked him to co-host the Halloween party and he nearly had a heart attack from such a suggestion. "I'm just going to get in your way," he answered, his heart fluttering because the Great Kiki wanted his help.

"You can help with decorations."

"Yeah, right. You live for crafting."

"Make the playlist."

"You _hate_ my music."

Kiki groaned, rolling her eyes at him. "Get a vampire costume and just stand next to me the whole night then."

Mitsuhide blushed as he realized Kiki had just asked him to be her date.

He arrived at her house on time. Like he always did when they had their study sessions.

He paced around the living room, listening to the floorboards creak upstairs.

Mitsuhide took out his phone. Although her maids let him in and had already announced his presence (Seriously, was she royalty?), Kiki had not come out of her room to greet him.

 _I can come back when you're ready._

 _WTF? You're here?_

 _The decorations are awesome._

 _My room. NOW._

Mitsuhide twirled in his black cape, shooting air bullets with the two toy guns Kiki had asked him to bring, anxiously waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

She walked out slowly—black combat boots heavy with each step, taut black leather creaking as it clung to every curve on her body, her once-blonde hair now covered in a black shiny wig.

"Well, that explains the guns," Mitsuhide said, clearly impressed by her likeness to Selene from Underworld and sighed, "Now my Dracula seems basic compared to you."

"Selene is a goddamn _badass_ …" her voice trailed, heading toward her vanity to give herself one more look in the mirror, "right, Mitsuhide?"

Mitsuhide stared at her, his eyes scanning every inch of her body and his brain working overtime to muster up the right words to answer her, but all he could say was, "Yeah, that ass."

"What?" Kiki whipped her neck, lipstick still in hand, her eyes locked onto his.

"What?"

"What did you just say, Mitsuhide?"

"I-I was just agreeing with you," Mitsuhide stammered, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I agree Selene is a badass."

Kiki narrowed her eyes, raising an eyebrow at him. She walked over to him, slowly, each step heavy with purpose and Mitsuhide stood still like a prey waiting for its predator to leave.

But Kiki was so close and Mitsuhide used all his strength from shutting his eyes and kept his gaze at her.

"Your collar is a bit..."she trailed, her hands untying the bow around his neck, releasing its knot.

Mitsuhide held his breath as Kiki tightened his cape and tucked his collar into crisp folds. Her fingers grazed his exposed neck, and Mitsuhide released a sigh, his hands subconsciously took hold of her waist, and pulled her in.

He leaned down, his lips inches away from her pink parted mouth, but they both pulled away as soon as they heard the doorbell ring.

KIKI

"Holy shit, Kiki!" Obi shouted, giving her a big bear hug. "You look so badass."

Kiki smirked, glancing quickly at Mitsuhide. "Nothing about my ass?"

Obi's lips twitched and then lifted an eyebrow. "Well, since you brought it up..." his voice trailed.

"Ask Mitsuhide about it," Kiki interrupted, glaring at the flushed Mitsuhide. He coughed dramatically and scrubbed a hand through his mint-green hair.

Kiki ran to Shirayuki and kissed her on the cheek. "Your ass looks great, by the way."

Shirayuki giggled, a blush growing on her face cheeks.

"Dude, what are you, a magician?" Obi shot Mitsuhide a confused look. Mitsuhide, still flushed and flustered, pointed at his smeared blood stains on his face and said, "I'm Dracula, man."

"Are you guys done grabbing each other's balls?" Kiki chided them. "Set up the music playlist before people start arriving."

Before Obi could walk past her, Kiki grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in. "Zen is coming, you know."

Obi flashed her a smile, creasing oil-slicked green paint on the corners of his eyes. "It's all good, I promise."

Kiki sighed but her heart pounded against her chest. And although she knew Obi was one to keep his promises, she had forgotten to have the same talk with Zen. She worried, but her mind was flustered going through all the details of the party.

Oh, God. She needed to remind Obi. "Don't you dare get any of that green paint on my stuff, Obi!"

The Seiran residence was uncharacteristically lively. The music bounced against the walls and the chattering from all the guests indicated that the party was running smoothly.

But Kiki was not quite as calm and collected as her usual self. "Stressed" would be too mild of a word to describe the way she felt at the moment. She was a busy bee working inside a hive, except she was all the bees at once.

The doorbell rang every two minutes and Kiki felt compelled to greet everyone who stepped through the door. It was her first time throwing a party, and although nobody asked her to do it, she was excited to do something fun for once.

She felt even better about the party when Mitsuhide agreed to be her date. There was no other choice, really. She was close to him—liked him a lot, actually—so what better way to debut as a couple than Halloween?

The doorbell rang again and she rushed to the door. "The party has begun," Raji shouted, his arms wide open like he was expecting a hug from Kiki.

"What the hell? Who invited you?" she sneered, side-eyeing his Hugh Hefner costume.

"You did, my delicious bunny," he retorted, licking his lips, "Or in your case, my delicious Selene."

Kiki pushed him off, wincing in disgust. "Raj, did you pre-game before coming here?"

He grinned, teeth so white like he had bleached them last night. He took out a flask from the pocket of his thin silk robe and handed it to her. "You want some? It's my own concoction."

"No. And get out."

Raji's jaw dropped, his eyes glazing like he was ready to throw a tantrum. "What? Why?"

"I didn't invite you."

Raji crossed his arms, but his lips curled into a smirk. "You did. You sent me an E-vite. Here, let me show you." He took out his phone and scrolled through his e-mail.

"Oh, God. I _did_ invite you," she groaned. "This is the last time I'll ever mass e-mail again."

Raji shrugged, a pleased look on his face as he took a sip from his flask. "I'll behave, I promise."

She watched him stride through the door, legs wiggling to the beat of Calvin Harris and dancing like a sleazy old man who didn't belong at a high school party. That was the second time someone had promised her good behavior, and panic was starting to creep into her skin.

Kiki walked around the house, nodding and smiling. She counted about 50 people. It was small enough to manage but big enough that it wasn't intimate. Intimate parties were torturous and she wanted only good vibes. She went into the kitchen and found a familiar face.

"Fuck, Zen! When did you get here?" Kiki exhaled with relief.

"A few minutes ago. You were busy with Hugh," he mumbled, his mouth full of cheese and crackers. "I feel like I know him."

"We all know him. He's the son of that Tanbarun tycoon."

Zen's eyes shot open, crumbs falling from his gaping mouth. "Dude! That guy tried to hit on Shirayuki!"

"Zen, behave. He's harmless," Kiki retorted, her voice soft and calm. "On that note, you know she's..."

"Here. I know," Zen interrupted, shoving more crackers in his mouth. "And I know she's with Obi, okay?"

Kiki's eyes remained locked with his blue eyes.

"It's all good, I promise."

Fuck, a third promise. Her worried little heart was attacking her entire body and she needed something calming right now.

Mitsuhide. Where the fuck was Mitsuhide?

The living room lit up with giggles and cheers. A small crowd gathered inside, making it hard for Kiki to see what the hell was so funny. A burst of giggles erupted again and Kiki finally squirmed her way inside the sea of high-schoolers.

Mitsuhide sat on the edge of the couch arm, a red Solo cup in hand. He was surrounded by three girls—each one dressed in lingerie with different animal ears on their head.

They were fucking cheerleaders from her high school. Mass e-mail struck again.

"That is so funny," the bunny-eared girl shrilled, laying a hand on Mitsuhide's bicep.

"Really? But I was in the hospital for two days," Mitsuhide said, clearly confused with the attention he had been receiving.

Kiki scoffed. She continued to watch their conversation from a few feet away, panic drifting away but ire rushing into her like lightning.

The dog-eared girl batted her eyes and slapped Mitsuhide's thigh playfully.

She couldn't watch anymore. She walked quickly toward them, boots stomping with each step, and took off the black wig that was annoying her the whole night.

Skrillex's "Bangarang" blasted through the speakers—a fitting soundtrack to Kiki's mood right now.

She shoved her way past the girls, her shoulder hitting one them. "Watch it, bitch!" one of them squealed. She wasn't sure which one, but it didn't matter to her.

She grabbed Mitsuhide's collar and pulled him off the couch. He nearly stumbled over her, but Kiki's lips caught his lips, and his hands grabbed her waist to steady himself.

She slid her tongue against his as Mitsuhide straightened his back and pulled her in.

Kiki heard a few high-pitched gasps, but continued to kiss Mitsuhide like they were the only two people in the room.

"Fuck yeah, Kiki," a familiar voice echoed in the room.

She wasn't sure which of her friends rooted for her, but it didn't matter because all she wanted was Mitsuhide right now.

ZEN

The snack table was fitted for a king. Zen eyed the cheeses and silently complimented Kiki for the spread. "Damn, there's gruyere here."

He hated that he was a nervous eater. If he didn't have his brother Izana reminding him every hour how important appearances were to their business, he'd already have gained 20 pounds this year.

The pressure to be the perfect prince took a toll on him. It was bad enough that he never had time for Shirayuki, he wondered why he still had any friends left like Kiki and Mitsuhide.

This Halloween party was a relief and he was quite surprised that he was able to fit it in his busy schedule. His brother was out of town so he didn't need to be hanging around like a baby monkey on his back.

But the kitchen was comforting. Everyone else was enjoying the music in the living room, others were outside the huge backyard getting some fresh air.

He dipped another cracker into the cheese ball.

"Hey there, sexy," he heard someone say behind him. Zen turned around and watched a girl dressed as a devil groan and push the Hugh Hefner wanabe.

Raji scoffed and locked eyes with Zen, giving him a friendly nod.

"Wow, bitches be hating, huh," Raji teased, grabbing a few pieces of cheddar and mozzarella blocks.

Zen stared back, his face serious like he didn't get the joke. "Don't talk to me, asshole. I know who you are."

Raji's face pinched, clearly not amused at Zen's words. "Dude, what the fuck? Chill. What'd I do? Steal your girlfriend?" He laughed, taking a sip from his flask.

Zen closed the distance between them, one hand in a fist. "You harassed my… friend."

"Kiki? Don't get your panties in a knot, she handled herself, all right."

"No, dumb-ass. My ex-girlfriend Shirayuki."

"Who?"

"Shira- Never mind. I promised Kiki I'd behave."

"Look, buddy, tell her I'm sorry if it will make you feel better," Raji slurred, alcohol fanning out of his breath.

Zen patted him on the back—hard. "Sleep it off, all right?"

Raji gave him two thumbs up and stumbled out of the kitchen. Zen would make sure he was okay, but he really didn't care enough for the brat to lend a helping hand.

He thought about sipping some of that liquid courage Raji was holding, but he wanted to enjoy the night as himself.

He poured himself a cup of Coke and finally stepped out of the kitchen.

The music was mellow, fast enough to bop his head on beat, but low enough that he could chatter up a bit. He nodded at a few classmates and smiled at a few girls he didn't have the courage to start a conversation.

"Love your nerd outfit, Zen," a girl with fairy wings complimented. He couldn't remember her name, but she definitely went to school with him.

"Thanks," he responded, giving her a small smile and walking away. He wanted to talk to her. She was cute. God, he should talk to her. He should go back.

He turned around, hoping to catch the fairy again, but his eyes focused on the red hair a few feet away from him. His breath caught between his chest and throat and wasn't sure if he should exhale or swallow the air.

She was never going to stop being beautiful to him.

Shirayuki was talking with some girls. Her head tilted back as she let out a loud laugh. Good God, her black jumpsuit hugged all the parts he missed about her.

He quickly turned back, praying she didn't see him and ran toward the bathroom nearby. He wasn't ready to face her.

His hand was on the doorknob when Raji scooted past him and went inside. "Thanks for opening the door, dude."

The door slammed on his face and Zen sighed a "fuck" out of his mouth.

Upstairs. He was familiar enough with the Seiran household, almost like family. They wouldn't have a problem if he hid—rested- in Kiki's room for a while.

The bass of the music seeped through the walls. He couldn't decipher the lyrics, but the way the walls thumped he could tell it was another EDM mix.

Someone should introduce Mitsuhide to new music, he thought. He closed his eyes for a few minutes—maybe longer—and the color red invaded his dreams.

The music stopped and Zen woke up to some shouting downstairs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to interrupt you guys!"

Zen walked out of Kiki's room and headed down the stairs. A crowd had gathered near the door and he could see Raji being pulled like a dog who needed a walk. He was being dragged out by a witch with long legs.

"Go home, you tool," a familiar voice shouted. Holy shit, the witch was a dude.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and watched Raji get thrown out of the house.

"Was that necessary," Shirayuki asked, coming out of the corner behind the stairs.

The dude witch put his arm around her, kissed her on the cheek and mumbled, "Yes."

The two laughed and their gazes found their way to Zen—who was standing right in front of them.

"Hey," Zen broke the ice, his lips thin as a line. He lifted a hand and gestured it like a wave or fist pump or something in between. He was all too nervous to control his body right now.

"Oh, hey, man,"Obi responded. His bright smile gave him away. The dude witch was definitely Obi, and Zen shuddered internally for checking out his legs.

Shirayuki remained quiet, giving Zen a head nod, acknowledging he was there.

Zen stared at Obi's face, his eyes focused on the green paint that rubbed off around his mouth, then his eyes darted back to Shirayuki, the streaks of green on her neck revealed exactly what she and Obi had been doing.

 _How scandalous._ If Kiki knew what they did in her house...

"How long have you been here?" Shirayuki asked, her arms wrapped around Obi's torso.

Zen cleared his throat, giving himself a few extra seconds for a good answer. "Not long."

All three were on their best behavior, which was quite unnatural for all of them. The fake conversations were making Zen uncomfortable and he knew it was up to him to make it all better.

"I have to go help Kiki out," Shirayuki started, releasing her tight grip on Obi. She reached her arms out to Zen and gave him a small hug and said, "It's good to see you, Zen."

Obi kissed the top of her head—the paint off his chin transferred onto her red hair. "You need me to help?"

Shirayuki shook her head and walked away with a good pace. She seemed like she was in a hurry. Zen wasn't sure if it was because of him or if Kiki really did need her help. If it was the latter, her fast was not fast enough and Kiki's disapproval glares were like stabs with a dull knife.

Obi turned to Zen, his gaze calm and soft. "I never like nerd costumes because the whole tape on glasses and high pants aren't really a thing, you know."

Zen hummed, keeping his eyes locked with Obi.

"I'm a nerd and I don't look anything like the way you're portraying a nerd to be."

"You're not a nerd, Obi."

"I read _Game of Thrones_ and watch _X-Files."_

"You're a geek, not a nerd."

"Either way, your costume sucks."

Zen jolted in surprise and coughed like he had been punched in the gut. He wasn't surprised by Obi's bluntness, but he couldn't believe how natural it was to be talking to him again.

He chuckled nervously, running his hand in his hair. "I hate costumes with masks and face paints because it's like you're hiding something."

"That's the point, doofus. It's Halloween."

"Well, I thought you were a chick with nice legs."

Obi's eyes flew open, surprised by Zen this time. The two laughed like two best friends who haven't seen each other for weeks.

It had been over a year, and Zen really missed hanging out with Obi.

"Dude, I'll text you when Mitsuhide and I want to play some ball," Zen invited, slapping Obi on the back. "I'll catch you and Shirayuki later. I gotta find this butterfly that flew away."

Zen reached out his hand, balled into a fist, but instead of receiving a fist bump, Obi gave him a bear hug, his face digging into Zen's neck. He could feel the green on him. "You better, buddy. Or I'll sneak into your room like old times and fart in your pillows, all right?"

They both laugh, each one walking away a little more happy than they expected.

OBI

"Fuck yeah, Kiki," Obi shouted across the room. He was tired of watching those dance around their relationship. And he was not surprised one bit that Kiki had to make it clear. With her lips.

He heard Shirayuki giggle and his ears perked up like a lost puppy. She was nearby and thought for a minute if he should meet her or let her be. They had separated earlier. She found some familiar faces—friends of Zen's—and wanted to catch up. Obi happily obliged—not that she needed his permission—but he was relieved to have some space from her.

Because he was rock-hard thanks to her slinky one-piece she claimed was a fucking costume. She was supposed to be cute, not a goddamn femme fatale ready to kill him.

When they both agreed to be a witch and cat, Obi last-minute changed his mind to be the cat because he was afraid she was going to be a sexy witch. Where the hell did she get that suit?

He regretted the paint on his face. It was heavy and itchy and it made it impossible for him to kiss Shirayuki discreetly. But he wanted to be authentic. Halloween is all about the costumes and if he was going to be a witch he was going to be the Witch in Charge, goddammit.

But Shirayuki's tight body made him want to press his cock against her. Eight months and they're still just... kissing.

Shirayuki was special—the most—and he was going to respect her like a princess. Take it slow and give her all the time in the world to adjust to his fast life.

But it was getting harder for him to control. Shirayuki's hands would drift below the belt and her reflexes were better each time. He couldn't catch her wrist all the time and he was positive she felt his tip a few times.

He walked around like a shadow, weaving in and out of the crowds without anyone noticing he was around. He would walk back to the DJ booth, checking it once in a while to make sure good music was playing and not that shitty crap Mitsuhide tortured them with.

He played a '90s groove list, starting with some Montell Jordan. It was borderline cheesy, but it was still ten times better than the noise Mitsuhide liked.

He heard that bubbly giggle again. He turned to his left and caught Shirayuki laughing, head tilted back in ecstasy.

In the corner of his eye he thought he saw familiar platinum hair. He didn't bother to check if it was really Zen because Shirayuki's green eyes drifted his way and they were both caught in a trance.

Obi stood frozen, listening to his heart stop, and watched Shirayuki approach him with haste.

She left the group of girls without even excusing herself. She was a feisty kitty cat right now.

"Obi, your make-up," she said, clicking her tongue, and dragging him by the wrist into a nearby bathroom.

She shoved him inside—quite rudely—and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong with my ma-"

Shirayuki crashed her lips against his and murmured, "Come here, my pretty."

"That's my line." Their lips crashed again, this time Shirayuki slid her tongue inside his mouth.

Fuck, it was over. He couldn't resist her anymore and now was a good time to make her feel good.

His hands grasped her tiny waist and lifted her up on the sink. A soap dish clattered on the floor, and Obi made a mental note to apologize to Kiki… later.

Shirayuki's legs wrapped around Obi's hips, clinging onto him for dear life. Obi's lips moved onto her neck and he sucked her pale skin like he was starving. Shirayuki whined, throwing his pointy black hat to the side, and she tugged on his black hair.

"Touch me, Obi," she moaned, her hands moving up and down his neck.

Obi kissed up to her jawline, his right hand found the dangling zipper and unzipped her suit slowly.

The back of his fingers grazed the lace of her bra and his hands cupped her two breasts immediately.

"God, they feel as nice as they look," Obi gasped, squeezing her two mounds gently and letting his thumbs graze her sensitive nipples.

Shirayuki squeezed her thighs, bringing Obi closer and pressing his cock into the center of her heated vee. They both whimpered, his sensitive cock against her swollen folds and clit.

That black suit was so thin, he could feel her dripping with desire. Shirayuki lifted his dress, her hand traced the length of him outside his boxers.

Obi's eyes rolled back to his head, and he wasn't sure if he could last two minutes with the way she tugged and rubbed his stick.

Obi's hands moved down to her thighs, his fingers dug into them as she spread them more wide open.

He continued to suck on her neck, kissing her sporadically, and tasting the bitter paint that smeared onto her skin.

They continued panting, their hands roaming each other's bodies and exploring areas they'd want to touch again on a more comfortable surface.

Obi's breath was more labored as Shirayuki continued to rub him furiously.

"Oh, fuck, I'm going to..."

Shirayuki's hand stilled and Obi accidentally bit her neck hard—earning a real cry from her—as they both jolted from an unexpected surprise inside the bathroom.

RAJI

Raji woke up quietly, his brain beating inside his head. It didn't help that the door slammed loudly, the noise still ringing in his ears.

The porcelain bathtub was more comfortable than he imagined. His flask was empty and after talking to that pretty-boy nerd, sleeping off his drunkard state was the best advice he got.

"Touch me, Obi." Raji froze as he heard a soft moan. _Fuck._

The bathroom was no longer his personal sanctuary, and he wondered if he should stop them right now.

I'm sure they wouldn't want an audience, he thought.

The name Obi was familiar. Someone he should fear. Someone he was certain would and could kill him in an instant.

 _I'm staying. As long as I lie still and don't have the urge to peek through the curtain, it's all gravy, baby._

"God, they feel as nice as they look." Fucking amateur. The dude sounded like it was the first time he held two titties in his hands.

The moaning and whimpers were becoming erratic. The smacking of the lips and suckling of skin turned Raji on, his own little Playboy bunny growing as he listened on. He fought the urge to touch himself beneath his silk robes, keeping his hands numb underneath his ass and pushing all his weight down on them.

"Oh, fuck, I'm going to..."

Finally. These two didn't even last more than five minutes and he could go back to sleep.

"Thunder, feel the thunder. Lightning and the thunder. Thunder, thunder." the ringtone sang.

Holy shit. Raji grabbed his phone from his pocket and stared at name flashing on his screen. The person responsible for his death.

He pressed "decline" and covered his head and face with his arms, waiting for the first blow.

 _Perfect timing, Sakaki._


End file.
